


Why are humans like this?

by BananasofThorns



Series: All my unfinished shit [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: I came up with the title about a minute ago, I like to pretend to be deep, It was just "Story thing I'll never write", Other, SO, Yeah idk this is fake deep, this is also my first ""fic"" in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Thrawn questions why humans do the things they do





	Why are humans like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never write this. Someone can write this if they credit me, I guess.

“Ensign Vanto, why do humans close their eyes when scared?”

Eli frowned, glancing over at Thrawn. “Why do you want to know?”

“I was curious about what your answer would be.”

“Oh.” Eli paused. “What do you think?”

“I believe humans close their eyes when scared because they do not wish for their attacker to see the fear in their eyes. Or perhaps they do not wish to see their attacker’s face.”

Eli considered this.

"Huh."


End file.
